


I Don't Like Her By Marshall Lee

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Longing, Love Song, Lumpy Space Prince is human, M/M, Male Slash, Marshall cries, Marshall is in love with LSP, Marshall sings, Sad, Secert Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has someone that the vampire truly care forNot able to say it he runs till he is alone and then sings of his unrequited love





	I Don't Like Her By Marshall Lee

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Marshall Lee or Marcy with Lsp (male or female)

Ooo yeah   
I have something to share,

(takes a breath the starts to play)

I don’t like her   
As matter of fact i never did

(strums the guitar harder) 

Oh  
All that pink   
That “know it all” personally   
That little pretty princess that thinks she is  
(oh i never liked her! Repeats 2 times)

 

Uh no  
Oh no  
I don’t 

I never did  
Oh but she when   
She placed a hand on your cheek  
Telling you “you’re sweet”

But she doesn’t know   
That an understatement  
You're a delicious purple treat  
For me   
Everytime you walk or float close to me  
I always stop or freeze 

 

Oh your smell   
Your body   
So addictive   
“you’re sweet”   
So damn sweet  
Oh god!

(sucks in a breath then screams in anger and frustration) 

 

I don’t like her   
Everytime she   
Kisses you   
I cry alittle   
No i die alittle   
Feels like a wooden stake 

Impaling me  
My heart bleeding out   
All because of her   
That sugar coated princess 

 

(guitar getting louder then goes soft)

I don’t like her (repeated x2)  
Oh but how she knows   
My secret  
My sin   
That i love you   
My lumpy prince   
(strums guitar for the last time ends crying)


End file.
